


Stripped

by Saffron89



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Drabble, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bathroom stall, up against a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffron89/pseuds/Saffron89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire and ice collide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripped

They crashed through the door of the ladies room, hands flying, tugging on shirt collars, buttons, belts, and the hems of any clothing either one of them could reach. Two young women at the sinks were startled by their abrupt entry and stood, gawking, as the red head smiled dangerously. Wrapping her hands in the folds of his leather coat, she dragged her partner, shirt hanging open, jeans clinging, just barely, to his hips, into the first open stall and kicked the door shut with one strappy red high-heel. Slamming him against the closed door, she reached behind his hip, clicked the lock and dropped to her knees. No ceremony, no sweet nothings, she dragged his black jeans and boxers off his hips, leaving behind nothing but bright red trails where she had dug in her nails, and his glorious cock, swollen and leaking. She lunged forward, wrapping crimson lips around his pale shaft and pulled him to the back of her throat, moaning around him. She dragged her teeth gently along the underside of him and she drew back, wrapping one hand around the base and pumping gently as she bobbed against his cock. 

The back of his head hit the door behind him as he struggled to keep his footing. One graceful hand tangled in her beautiful red curls, the other was barely supporting his weight, pressed firmly against the wall of the bathroom stall. He moaned in to the air and fisted her hair, fucking her sweet throat as she moaned around him. He watched her free hand move between her knees and rub her probably dripping cunt, and smirked to himself, biting his lip. Using the grip he had on her hair he pulled her to her feet and slammed his mouth against hers, tongues entwined and fighting for dominance. She shoved the jacket and open shirt from his shoulders as he hoisted the hem on her dress, fingers tugging aside the thin scrap of green lace covering her sweet, wet heat, separating her soft lips and diving straight for her core. Hooking two fingers against the soft spot on her inner walls, he tugged forward, pulling her body against with barely a crook of those fingers. His thumb found her swollen clit and he dragged the pad of it gently across, the callous sending shockwaves through her body. Releasing her, he pushed her backwards against the toilet tank and tore the panties from her thighs, pressing them briefly to his nose and inhaling her scent before shoving the torn material into the pocket of his jeans. Straddling the seat of the toilet, he hooked on of her creamy legs over his shoulder and placed the palm of his hand against the inside of the opposing thigh, holding her spread and bared to his eyes. She had freed her breasts from the top of her dress and they heaved gloriously, a furious blush spread across them, both nipples straining and deeply coloured. His free hand behind her hip, he buried his face in her dripping cunt, sucking on her clit as she bucked against his face, her moans now pitched and increasing in volume. She was sweet, and he tongued her clit, teeth grating gently as he plunged his tongue into her depths. She had her hands in his long, dark hair, nails digging into the scalp, as though desperate to force his face harder into her body. He moved his tongue lower, penetrating her, his tongue flooded with her arousal, spicy and sweet, musky and feminine. Withdrawing himself from between her legs, he looked up and met her eyes, vivid green and flashing, her scarlet curls flying wildly. Shifting backwards only slightly, he pulled her into his lap, his cock jutting between them as he pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. 

She could taste herself on his lips, and feel her arousal leak from her body, a torrential flood. Reaching between them she grasped his swollen length and palmed it, spreading the scant moisture from the tip across the head. She guided him to her entrance, her pussy slick with heat, and raised herself on her heels only enough to allow him into her. She pressed herself down on to his cock, moaning at the intrusion, allowing the thickness of him to stretch her, an erotic pain, filling her. She felt his hands under her thighs and she was suddenly in the air, her back against the wall as her partner thrust himself into her body. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and fisted her hands in his hair, her head tossed back as he slammed himself into her, their rhythm erratic and desperate. 

He savoured her cries; deep moans alternated with raging, animalistic screams, her body trying to pull him deeper. He released her legs and grabbed the top of the stall above her head, using the leverage to bore into her, the volume of her cries increasing again. The wall was shaking as he drove into the red headed demon, both of them moving closer to the edge of sanity. He could feel every movement of her body, and groaned as she tugged wildly at his hair as her body spasmed, tight, wet walls clamping down on his cock. His control was slipping, he sank his teeth into her pale throat as she cried his name into the night, and felt himself spill into her body, as he sunk to his knees, arms wrapped around her, the rooming spinning around them. She kissed him, deeply, but less desperate, and pressed her body into his as they reclined on the floor of the stall, isolated in the afterglow, as the world continued around them.


End file.
